Thanksgiving Treats
by Aliyah-chan
Summary: [Sora x Roxas] WAFF, fluff, yaoi


"Aww, you two are so cute!" Squealed one of Roxas and Sora's aunts, pinching their cheeks, making them light pink in color. It was Thanksgiving, and their mother had invited a bunch of relatives over to their home to celebrate the holiday. Roxas and Sora smiled, and laughed nervously.

"Can you… excuse us… for a minute? Thanks." Roxas said, taking Sora's arm, and leading him to Sora's room, closing the door behind them. Then he led Sora over to his bed, and fell back on it, letting out a long sigh. Sora was pulled down with him, and let out a small 'humpf' as he hit the mattress.

"Thanksgiving…" Roxas said simply.

"Yeah…" Sora said, laying his head on Roxas' chest.

"And none of them know yet…" Roxas said, stroking Sora's spiky hair subconsciously. He was of course talking about Sora and himself.

_"Let's go, babe." Sora whispered quietly to his brother, pulling Roxas into the bathroom, but forgetting to lock it behind them, classic Sora. Sora pinned Roxas against the door, and attacked his lips, sliding his tongue over them. Roxas moaned, and wrapped his arms around Sora's middle. Neither of them heard the sound of light knocking on the door. A moment later, the door that was holding both of them up gave way, and they both fell onto the ground with a loud 'thump'._

_"Ouch!" Roxas and Sora said in unison. Then, they both looked up slowly and saw their red-haired cousin Kairi standing only a couple feet away staring at them wide-eyed, blushing madly. She had only wanted to go to the bathroom, and instead found her cousins making out! (Oh noes! O.o)_

_"Umm…" Sora said, looking down at his blonde brother that was currently lying beneath him. As soon as Sora got off of Roxas, and they both stood, blushing lightly, they told her about their relationship. She nodded, and promised not to tell anyone._

_"Congratulations, you two!" She giggled. Then, smiling, the trio went into the living room, and straight over to the table covered in all types of cookies and other desserts. (Yum! ) When no one was looking, Roxas would feed his brunette-haired brother a sweet snack, and then kiss away the crumbs. Kairi smiled at the two, and continued to talk with her older, tall, silver-haired brother, Riku._

"Nope." Sora smiled, closing his eyes. Roxas did suit, and they both fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. Then a few minutes later, someone shaking Sora forcefully woke him up.

"Wha-huh?" Sora said sleepily, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

"Get up you two! What if someone comes in here?" Kairi said seriously. Sora snickered.

"All right, Kai. Calm down." Sora said, and then looked down at Roxas, who as still fast asleep. Sora smirked, and leaned down, brushing his lips against Roxas'. Roxas moved his lips in his sleep, trying to kiss back. He grunted lightly as Sora pulled away.

"Wake up, love." Sora said quietly into Roxas' ear. No reaction. Sora pouted, then grinned, and leaned down again so that Kairi couldn't hear him.

"Wake up now, or no sex later." Sora whispered. Roxas' eyes shot open.

"No!" Roxas exclaimed. Sora laughed, and Kairi looked confused, not knowing how Sora had gotten Roxas up so easily. Roxas looked around exasperatedly, and then punched Sora playfully in the chest when he saw that he was laughing at him.

"What'd you wake me up for?" Roxas asked grumpily, but still had a small smile playing on his lips.

"So no one else will fine out about us… until the time is right, anyways…" Sora said, trailing off.

"Oh… all right…" Roxas retorted.

"Come on guys! Dinner's almost ready!" Kairi exclaimed, bounding out of the room. As Roxas began to make his way up off the bed, Sora hugged him tightly, forcing him back down.

"You know what I'm most thankful for today, Roxy?" Sora asked, his voice muffled by his brother's chest.

"Hmm?" Roxas questioned, hugging Sora back.

"You." Sora said, pulling his head away to gaze into Roxas' deep azure eyes. Roxas smiled.

"I'm thankful for you, too, love." Roxas said. Sora smiled, and they got up, heading to the table for dinner.


End file.
